Hydraulically piston and cylinder drives have been used to effect axial interengagement of various devices, usually disposed coaxially with respect to the hydraulic means. The present invention is directed to a tool more suited to the axial interengagement of fittings and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a hydraulic assembly tool wherein a pair of compression jaws are laterally offset from the axis of a hydraulic means; the jaws being so mounted that the jaws are maintained in coaxial relation even though the compression force may be substantial.
Second, to provide an assembly tool for fittings, as indicated in the other objects, wherein, although capable of withstanding high offset force, the jaws are readily removable and interchangeable to receive fittings of different sizes.
Third, to provide an assembly tool for fittings, as indicated in the other objects, which includes a novelly arranged movable jaw with an axially extending offset arm and a track on which the extended end of the arm rides to maintain the jaw in perpendicular relation to its axis of movement.
Fourth, to provide an assembly tool for fittings, as indicated in the other objects, dimensioned to receive a fixed jaw and maintain the fixed jaw in position under high forces exerted when operating the assembly tool.
Fifth, to provide an assembly tool which is particularly adapted for assemblying fittings such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,727; 4,026,006; and 4,061,367.
Sixth, to provide an assembly tool as indicated in the other objects, which includes a novelly arranged piston and shaft extending therefrom, wherein the shaft, when in its retracted position permits removal of the movable jaw, and, when in an intermediate position and extended position, is received in a novel guide bore to resist deviation of the movable jaw from its axially oriented position.
Seventh, to provide an assembly tool, wherein the jaws may be interchanged with jaws intended for other purposes, such as shearing jaws.